Monster Hunter: Ignition
Hello fellow Monster Hunters!!! I have been addicted to Monster Hunter ever since the first game on the Playstation 2, this fan-fic has been in the works for a good while now and I am currently halfway through the first chapter, I am going to post this in episodic installments, so without furthur adiew, here is the prologue for Monster Hunter: IGNITION... Enjoy, and please leave criticisms and feedback!!! 'MONSTER HUNTER - IGNITION' Prologue... Morath trudges throught eh dusty erath and tall grass on the way back to his tent, he had just got back from a long day working the fields; the ploughing Aptonoth had bumble-foot, so he had to plough them by hand with the felyne assistants. The work was tiring and the sun was hot, although the fields were dry and comparatively easy to work compared to when it had been raining. He opened the flap to his tent and threw down his working gear, before collapsing onto his hammock, life with the Halimerti people was hard work, especially in the plains, but it was better than joining the Confederacy. The Confederacy was a company, encompassing the region of Gamerith, across the ocean from Halimere. They took pride in embracing the modern arts of guns, explosives and vehicles, even Mechs and some Railguns were used. They were very technologically advanced. Whereas the various tribes and villages did well with their swords, hammers, lances and bows. Although Bowguns and Gunlances were customary as well, nothing that fired real bullets had ever been adopted. They did however use the well-practiced, and albeit dangerous tradition, of taming various Wyverns and Pelagus for use around the villages and on the field of battle. Recently, tensions between the two sides had been raised, the Confederacy wanting to expand its influence, but meeting native resistance, with heavy casualties on both sides. A figure announced its presence by knocking on the wooden strut by the tent flap. It was a brown coloured Felyne who served Myatt’s family. He was dressed in traditional acorn armour set. It put down the staff it was carrying and hopped up onto a box containing Myatt’s armour and weapons. “Good day master, nya. I see you have had a productive day?” “Hey Conan, yeah it’s been tough, Greys got a foot infection so I had to work the fields with only the Felyne assistants… How was your day?” “Decent enough, I had to go collect some Velociprey meat for the village ceremony tonight. Had to kill a whole pack of them nyaa! You’ve finally come of age huh master.” Morath look of surprise wasn’t fake, he had totally forgotten about the ceremony tonight, he had reached 18 sun cycles and was finally going to become a man. Eating raw Velociprey meat was part of the ceremony, meant to show that he was afraid of no predator. Myatt smiled and reached for his Bow, he was an avid hunter, and the bow and arrow was his weapon of choice. "I am going out for while Conan, tell my father I will be back before sundown." Morath said as he strapped his Genprey armour on. "Will do!" Conan purred. Morath smiled lightly and slumped his bow over his shoulder, he pushed his way through the tent flap and let out a shrill whistle. A bird like cry answered his call as an adolescant Great Jaggi, fully adorned with bone armour, came bounding toward him. Morath had met this young Jaggi when he was just a boy and took him back to the Village. With a lack of competition from other Jaggis, it soon began to grow into a Great Jaggi, and after a heated argument with the Village chief, was allowed to keep him as his mount, as long as he fed it himself. Morath rubs the Jaggis neck and snout, "Hows it going Falcrone?" Morath said quietly as he patted and rubbed the young Jaggis neck. "You ready to do some hunting?" Falcrone answered by leaning down and letting Morath mount him. Even as an adolescant, he stood 8 feet tall, he would reach about 11 to 12 feet tall at his biggest. Morath dug his feet into Falcrones flanks and spurred him forward. Falcrone let out a shrill call and set off at quite a pace. Meanwhile, at the Confederacy HQ. General Horlan marches his way into the control room, causing the many busy workers to stop working and salute. "At ease men, we have important work to do." he barks gruffly. He marches forward to the forwardmost desk and approaces the woman sitting there. "Is the K-12 Missile ready for launch?" "Yes sir, what is the designated target?" "You see that small village in the plains?" "Affirmative." "Right there." "Shall we send in ground troops as well general?" "Yes. Eliminate all survivors." He turns briskly and sits in a chair infront of a large monitor. A computerised female voice counts down from twenty, and a huge missle erupts from a small hole in the ground. General Horlan leans forward as the missile nears its designated target, the Halimerti village. ---- Morath gathers the several Kelbi carcasses he had bought down, he skins them and throws the skins to Falcrone, who promptly guzzles them down, he does the same with the entrails. After tying the skinned and gutted carcasses to Falcrones backsack, he climbs aboard and spurs Falcrone for the journey home. After only a few minutes of travel, however, just as the village neared Moraths view, a huge explosion rocks the earth and causes Falcrone to stumble and fall off of the small ledge they were navigating. The screams and cries of injured people and animals shatters the night air, and Morath and Falcrone scramble to their feet and rush the kilometre or so back to the Halimerti village, wehen they arrive, Confederacy soldiers are slaughtering the survivors, a heated few pockets of conflict show that not everyone is giving up. Morath stares in disbelief and makes the descision to run. What could he do in such a massacre. Category:Fan Fiction